John has five children.  What is the probability that at least half of them are girls? (We can assume a boy is equally likely to be born as is a girl, and vice-versa.)
Explanation: In all cases, at least half of John's kids will be boys or at least half will be girls.  Furthermore, since John has an odd number of children, these conditions are mutually exclusive--that is, they are never true at the same time.  Since a boy is equally likely to be born as is a girl, our answer is therefore $\boxed{\frac{1}{2}}$.